


The Year of the Rat

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: AU, Episode Related, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Zhi Gang POV, post episode 7, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Lu Zhi Gang felt like he just got married. It's a good feeling.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang
Comments: 23
Kudos: 212





	The Year of the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with these 2 I just can't help myself! I wrote this instead of the homework due in a few hours :(

Lu Zhi Gang felt overwhelmed, bursting at the seams with emotions he thought long forgotten. It’s the new year of the rat, the animal spirit with alertness, wit, delicacy, flexibility and vitality, all apt descriptions of his Sun Bo Xiang.

Sun Bo Xiang, his lover, his new reason for doing his best. Less than five minutes ago he felt like he just got married to this kid, his kid, the one that’s proved not just with words but with actions that he loved him most in the world. At least for now.

Sun Bo Xiang is still young and talks about forever because for him it is still light years away, an infinity of lifetimes. Zhi Gang knows the truth though, was the same idealistic youth once until reality put him in his place.

He’ll wait and he’ll hope. Sun Bo has made him believe that maybe it’s not too late for him, that he can leave the broken hearted sixteen year old behind who had his happy world torn from him, stomped on and burned to ashes.

He felt like a phoenix in Sun Bo’s arms, rising from the ashes of it all.

Zhi Gang puts the past out of his head, focusing on his present and the arms held tight around him, protecting him from the outside world and the chilly New Year’s wind. The ring felt like an absolution on his soul, a promise more sincere than any words from any of his past lovers.

Sun Bo’s arms tightened around him, his soft breath warm against the column of his throat.

“I love you,” Sun Bo repeated, as if he still doubted his answering declaration the first time.

He smiled. “I know.”

“Never forget,” Sun Bo followed with seriously before he pulled back and looked him in the eyes warmly.

Something in Zhi Gang’s chest tightened infinitesimally, but he felt it down to his core.

They laced fingers and Zhi Gang couldn’t help how much wider his smile got, how sincere it felt. He felt like his high school self again, looking at the world through rose tinted glasses.

They kissed one more time, slow and passionate, Sun Bo cradling his head in his hands like he’s the most precious to him. It gets Zhi Gang so high, so drunk on love it felt dangerous, like Sun Bo could destroy him without even trying.

This time he wouldn’t survive it.

He honestly doesn’t care.

“I want to take you back to your apartment,” Sun Bo offered, even though they both knew his lover won’t take no for an answer. Sun Bo won’t say home because they both know home isn’t where he’s laying his head to rest right now.

Zhi Gang nodded, still smiling too wide for his small face.

They made the trek back to his apartment, hand in hand and hearts intertwined.

xXxSunBoxGangxXx

It’s the first time in a long while Zhi Gang has brought anyone back to his place. He felt somewhat nervous and still a lot overwhelmed. It’s like taking his new husband back to his humble abode and not knowing what to do.

“Hey, your apartment looks good.”

He’s not sure what to expect but the compliment from Sun Bo made him blush. Hard. He hummed an acknowledgement in response, just because he wasn’t sure what to say. They both hung their coats by the door and Sun Bo sailed over to his couch and threw himself down on it, every bit the kid he sometimes remind Zhi Gang he is and can be. Sun Bo grabbed the remote and hunched himself over with a pillow in his lap, channel surfing.

“Do you want some water or something?” He asked while he made his way to the kitchen, needing some himself. His throat felt dry all of a sudden, parched in a way it wasn’t before he walked through his front door.

He’s anticipating something and he’s afraid to acknowledge it.

“Water is fine,” Sun Bo answered and Zhi Gang nodded before getting out a tray with two drinking glass and a water jug. He brought it back to the little center table sitting in front the couch before taking a seat himself and pouring for his guest.

Sun Bo drank like he ran a marathon in the desert and Zhi Gang could relate.

“So, you live alone, right?”

Zhi Gang nodded, hunching his shoulders and averting Sun Bo’s gaze. It was a silly question, but kids had silly things on their mind sometimes, especially if it was a distraction from their main train of thought.

The fact that they were alone in his apartment. Together.

“Does that mean I can come over whenever I want?” Sun Bo asked cheekily.

Zhi Gang wasn’t on board with that at all. He turned to give his full attention to his boyfriend, his face a little stern.

“Only if your parents are ok with you being out and you’ve completed your studies. Am I clear?”

Sun Bo pouted at first, that adorable outward push of his bottom lip, the jut of his chin and the tip-frown of his eyebrows. Then, he smiled, bright and encompassing and Zhi Gang had to put a stop order on his rapidly beating heart.

“Anything for you, my Zhi Gang,” Sun Bo promised, his voice an octave lower than a moment before. Manly.

Zhi Gang was acutely aware of the inches between them on the couch depleting rapidly, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Sun Bo’s’ face; how cute he was, especially with that haircut. He knew his boyfriend’s intentions, they were his intentions too but he felt like as the senior he couldn’t just jump into it just like that, couldn’t act like a horny teenager no matter how much the memory of Sun Bo inside him have him so hot and wet his brief felt sticky and uncomfortable.

They kept their eyes locked on each other the entire time and when Sun Bo touched his face it sent feelings of electricity coursing through him, down his spine and pooling in the pit of his stomach. Sun Bo kissed him urgent, alternating between unbuttoning the button up he had on and the zipper of his jeans. Sun Bo applied enough pressure for him to understand he wanted him on his back, lying on the couch and he complied, always so pliant and in need.

Sun Bo, the agile little monkey, made quick work of removing both their clothes, his sexual frenzy palpable. When he was laying there, his breathing ragged with his legs open and his hard length curved along his belly, dripping pre-come, Sun Bo was looking at him like it hurts.

“Are you ok?” Zhi Gang asked softly.

”Hell, but why are you so sexy?”

The scarlet of his blush barely had time to reach the tips of Zhi Gang’s ears before he was being smothered under the intense kisses of his boyfriend, his hot tongue in his mouth, sucking a bruise into his neck and kissing down his chest and abs, even while his hard cock poked at him occasionally. Tip wet and hot.

He canted his hips, ready for it and Sun Bo followed suit, their actions a mirror for their intense need for each other.

Zhi Gang pushed on Sun Bo’s chest right before he was to enter him, startling him with his actions.

“Is something wrong?” Sun Bo asked, his voice laced with concern.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Zhi Gang started in a placating tone, not wanting his lover to think the wrong thing. “It’s just…we need condoms.”

Sun Bo’s frown only deepened. “Why, you’re my first…”

“But you’re not mine,” Zhi Gang finished, only slightly ashamed. The conversation between him and Sun Wen-Jie was always in the back of his head, reminding him to be careful with Sun Bo because Sun Wen-Jie knew about the few men that would pick him up straight from the gym, long before his cousin started working there. It’s nothing to be ashamed of but it’s a stark reminder that safe sex was very important.

Sun Bo’s pout came back out in full force, his arms crossed and his posture stiff. “We did it without condoms before, why would we need it now?”

Zhi Gang pinched his boyfriend’s pouty cheeks, smiling. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

Sun Bo huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll put it on with my mouth.”

Sun Bo’s demeanor went from a cold 0 to a hot 60 in less than .5 second.

“Where are they?!” Sun Bo asked excitedly while he dragged Zhi Gang up and off the couch.

“In the bedroom,” Zhi Gang answered, the laughter on his lips emanating from the depths of his soul. Sun Bo gently urged him towards his bedroom before he pushed him on his bed, rummaging around in his bedside drawer. Sun Bo crowed in victory when he found the box of unused condoms (one of the 3 packs Sun Wen-Jie gave him, but Sun Bo doesn’t need to know that).

Sun Bo was standing before him while he sat on the bed, hard and hot and dripping from a blood heavy tip. Zhi Gang wanted so bad to take it slow and work the condom on with his lips, but his mouth suddenly starting salivating and he couldn’t help wanting a taste. While Sun Bo looked down at him expectantly, he looked up from under his lashes before he just latched on with his mouth and sucked.

“Hey, aheeey…ooohh…” Sun Bo crooned, startled at first but then moaning at the feel of getting his first blowjob. Zhi Gang knew he gave great head, he hoped, because he wanted to be so good for Sun Bo. So, he sucked on a rhythm while he fisted the base, occasionally using his tongue to lick at the head and poke at the slit. Sun Bo looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to moan, cry or explode in ecstasy, so it validated Zhi Gang’s perception of being good and boosted him to go down to the base, taking it to the back of his throat

“Woah! Fuck yessss! Zhi Gang, Zhi Gang…!?” his boyfriend hissed, looking like he was being sucked apart from the seams while he gripped his hair, a little tight but not too much. Sun Bo’s movements were starting to become more erratic, a little too wild but Zhi Gang knew what that meant. He sucked off with a pop, pushed Sun Bo on the bed despite his grunt of protest, made quick work of the condom and then sat on it and started riding, not caring about the burn and how much more sore he will feel because of it.

It was a good sore, just like last time at the gym’s bathroom and he secretly loved how he was walking around after, feeling the puffiness of his rectum and the swell of his insides like a validation of Sun Bo’s branding.

Sun Bo grabbed his hips while his back arched and his face contorted into lasciviousness at the feel, his eyes glued to where they were joined as Zhi Gang went up and down, crying out every time his prostate got hit.

Their moans and grunts intensified as they both reached for that pinnacle. Sun Bo, having the libido of a teenager knew he was close so he started fisting Zhi Gang with one hand, who doubled over and cried at the onslaught of getting fucked and fisted at the same time.

“X-Xiao Bo….” Zhi Gang moaned out, his breath stuttering on the exhale and Sun Bo reciprocated before he made a particularly hard thrust upward, crying out as he filled the condom with his seed. It only took Sun Bo coming for Zhi Gang to come too, clenching tight as he spilled on to his lover’s chest, stomach and hand. Sun Bo milked him of every drop before Zhi Gang collapsed to the side, boneless and out of breath.

Sun Bo rolled to the side, nipping his bottom lip before he opened up and granted him access, both of them kissing passionately.

“Mmmm, that was good,” Zhi Gang moaned out, brushing his bangs off his forehead with one hand. It felt like a consummation and he hugged his ring finger to his chest, overly pleased.

“We can always go again if you like it that much,” Sun Bo said with a sexy grin while he hugged him around the shoulders with one hand, all while the other index finger drew swirly patterns through the rapidly cooling cum on his body.

“I can’t keep up with you young people,” Zhi Gang groaned piteously, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’ll learn,” Sun Bo grinned and Zhi Gang laughed.

“Yes, you will,” Sun Bo goadingly responded before he leaned down and kissed him once again, reminding Zhi Gang that he was addicted to his taste and everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Off to the home work now! *Crawls back under rock from whence I came*


End file.
